Days Gone By
by KidneyBeans18
Summary: Yeah, yeah, another Pokemon Zombie Apocalypse story. But for a young writer, I'll try my best! No, I really will! :3 Enjoy it, It has a lot shipping's for you to enjoy, soon. Suggested by Kamd.


**Hi. Looks like the young writer is back for another story. This one's a bit different, because I wanted to try something different, and by different I mean overused and I haven't done it yet, so there. For all I know, my writing could be much terrible from before, but we'll see. If anything, they've stayed the same. Anyways, you'll have to pardon me for the fact that I haven't read the Pokemon manga for years and my memory on it is a bit blurry, so please correct me if I got something wrong. Also, this will NOT include the anime characters and will also NOT be connected with my other story, Love Trouble.**

**So, without further ado, please enjoy. Review it, too. Also, no. I don't own motherfucking Pokemon. Now go.**

_*Story originally suggested by Kamd*_

"DIE, MOTHERFUCKER!"

*_THUNK_*

*_THUD_*

Silver slowly calms himself, as he drops the bloody paddle he held in his hand. He wipes the blood slowly sinking into his jacket off, grumbling and still angry.

"This is bullshit. We've only gone through two buildings and we've already been attacked 4 times!"

Silver doesn't look back, only keeps staring at the dead body in front of him.

"Silver."

No response.

"Silver, come on man, listen to me."

Silver turns around and grunts, stepping over debris and blood.

"We need to get back to base. Crystal's worried about you."

Silver closes his eyes. "Yeah." He pauses for a moment, only to take in all the hell they've been through for the past couple of months in a second. "Let's go, Red."

...

They both continue out of the house they were in, walking into the wasteland that stood before their feet.

"Damn walkers are everywhere. 'S a cruel world we live in, Silver. A cruel world."

They wander past many abandoned Pokemon Centers, PokeMarts, and houses. Pokemon are running past them, attempting to make an escape from where they were before.

Silver looks away from Red and grumbles "I knew we shouldn't of left our Pokemon back at base. We almost died back there!"

Red rolls his eyes. "The Pokemon could have died, too, you know." Silver looks back at Red with threatening eyes.

"Don't be fucking ridiculous, you idiot. Your Pikachu would've destroyed that last damn zombie."

Now red was getting annoyed. "Hey, at least we didn't DIE!"

"Because of me!"

"Oh, shut the fuck up, you arrogant prick. I could have just as easily fought off those walkers."

"Sure, sure, you tell the folks back at base that."

"YOU KNOW WHAT-"

"SHH!"

Silver pushes Red and himself behind a sign. "Another damn zombie..." says Silver.

"Let's just sneak past this one..." Whispers Red.

"Okay... follow my every step..."

Silver and Red attempt to slowly tiptoe past the oblivious zombie when...

"PikaaaaCHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Silver stares and Red flinches as they watch the wild Pikachu fry the zombie to death.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" Silver yells.

"Yeah, okay." Red replies.

So they run.

~_20 MINUTES LATER_~

"Oh, thank god. The base!" Exclaims Red.

Silver and Red had reached the entrance of the safe base for healthy people and Pokemon trying to survive.

"Did any of those damn things bite you?" Asks Silver.

"Nope... not that I know of. You?"

"No."

They walk into a hall filled with people armed with Pokeballs, guns, and other necessities. The walls were painted brown and white with velvety carpets on the wood floors and a gray steel roof. For a survival base, it was pretty outstanding.

"Ah, here's our room." Red points to a door that reads 'Room 547'.

Silver grunts as he takes out the key from his pocket to open the door. They get to the door, and stop for a moment.

"You ready to go in? Everyone's in here. Did you forget anything, no?"

Silver looks around and his pupils lock on to the doorknob.

"No."

"Well," says Red, "then let's go in."

**Well, hopefully for a Pokemon Shipping, Dexholder Featuring, Zombie Apocalypse prologue that wasn't _too_ bad, no? Or was it? I don't know man, I'm kind of sleepy and don't know what I'm doing, so tell me if it's good or not. See ya. :)**


End file.
